One Piece: Flowers in the Sand
by Z. Angaros
Summary: He discovered her by chance, a fluke that could prove useful to him but what should happen if feelings began to emerge for the girl he planned to use only as a tool? And what will he be dragged into when fate decides that she is more important that some treasure he just happened to find?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome to another one of my One Piece stories! I'm going to do my best to keep the chapters short (in an attempt to update more often) I hope you enjoy this one and please leave reviews :)**

 **This story will take place along the same time line as my others (not counting 'A Gathering Storm Pt 1' and 'New Dawn'), in the One Piece World it is at the beginning of the 3 year time skip.**

 **One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda, Any OC's you see along the way belong to me :)**

She sat there in the emptiness of her room, pure white from the floor to the highest point of the ceiling. The only world she had ever known, sterile and lifeless. Her petite form resting on the oversized bed, legs drawn up beside her as her hands fidgeted with the golden chain that hung like a delicate leash from her neck.

Outside her room she could smell the smoke, she could hear the screams of the people below in the courtyard. This world that she was brought to when she was bought, the only place she had ever known from the farthest reaches of her memory… was dying. All the while she simply sat here, waiting for the death that stalked through this mansion to eventually find her.

Peridot eyes looked towards her only source of freedom, a massive window just beside the bed and on the other side of the glass below where she could currently see was a garden that she dreamed about. She wanted to feel what a flower felt like, to lay in the grass and smell the flowers scents while the warmth of the sun caressed her. The only one she knew was a flower called 'lavender' that would be used as a garnish when she was brought food… still, it was a lovely scent… and soon she will never experience it again…

Outside her door she heard the guttural noises of the men that stood watch on the other side her door. Metal groaning as it broke away and fell to the ground with a heavy thud told her the locks were being removed… Soon… soon it will be over. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she would greet this fate with dignity.

A soft sliding noise told her that the large wooden door was opening, as it did the noises grew louder and the screams much more distinct. The stench of smoke and blood invaded her nose as it slipped into her room on an unknown draft… so this is what death smelled like… She opened her eyes and turned to face the man now standing in her doorway, a man like she had never seen before. Impossibly tall to her standards with a wide chest and broad shoulders, the large golden hook caught her attention for a moment but it was his eyes that held her. Cold and piercing, even if his eyes were not on her at this moment… it gave her chills. "Are you going to kill me now?" Her voice was steady and soft as she asked him, she would not let fear be the last thing she felt.

Topaz eyes scanned the room, he was mildly disappointed in this turn of events. Considering the weight of the door, how many locks were on it and the guards outside he was certain this would be the treasure room… how unsatisfactory. A gentle voice got his attention and his eyes focused on the bed and then the girl sitting on it. Her pale form and light colored hair nearly blended into the fabric she was sitting on, he eyed her for a moment and the sheer dress she wore that allowed him to see every curve of her body… She seemed more like a prized doll than a human being. "Perhaps…" He replied to her in a deep voice, calm and relaxed considering what atrocities he had been doing up until this point.

She smiled gently to him, she liked his honesty at the very least. "Thank you." Her voice was genuinely thankful, if her life had to be taken then she would accept it being done by his hand. There was, after all, worse ways to die… and even worse ways to live.

His eyes widened slightly, that was not the response he had been expecting to hear. He'd never been thanked for killing someone before… how curious. He stepped further into the room, shutting the door behind him to drown out the noise of murder and pillaging, his dress shoes clicking against the tile floor as he walked. Still watching her she moved to the edge of the bed, a faint jingling sound coming from her as she stood and only then noticing the thin chain she wore that attached her to the bed… perhaps he did find the treasure room after all. "You're a slave." He said simply as he touched the bit of chain looped around her neck, delicate and expensive… he could sell it for a nice price.

"Yes." She looked up to him as he towered over her, she barely came up to his chest… even when he stood in the doorway she did not think he was this imposing. Being so close to him now she could smell the scent of blood heavily on him and the smoke from his cigar as he exhaled, scents that were so alien to her but this man… the way he looked at her. There was no lust in his eyes like other men, there was no disgust in them like the women who brought her food… there was nothing in his eyes but silence.

His hand moved from the chain to her neck, admiring how his fingers could wrap around her throat so easily. "A shame." He said as he stroked the soft skin with his thumb, he did not particularly care for slaves as they were weak fools and generally useless. This girl really seemed no different except her living conditions were considerably better than any other slave he had encountered before, what made her so special?

Her smile never faded as she took the hand that was holding her neck, he was not applying force and allowed her to move it freely. So this… is what it felt like to touch someone... this warmth, it was… nice. She could not stop the tear that fell from her eye, she did not know if it was from happiness or sadness that summoned it but she did not wipe it away. "I'm ready."

He did not understand this girl, he way she touched him and cupped her cheek with his hand… he did not understand but still he allowed her to do has she pleased, an act of generosity on his part. He positioned the tip of his hook against her spine at the base of her neck, he'd severe her spinal cord… it would be a clean death, her courage deserved that at the very least.

The door was forced open by a gang of soldiers clamoring about with rattling armor and guns cocking as they were aimed at the pirate that had broken into the room. "I knew it! I knew it!" A wheezing voice shrieked obnoxiously from behind a wall of men. "I knew you pirates were after the Daival!"

"Eh?" The tall man turned to eye the noble hiding like a coward in the folds of his men, if it was not for the glittering ring he had on then it would be hard to spot the little man. He turned away from the girl slightly with a sigh that exhaled a large cloud of smoke, his hand moved to his mouth to take the cigar and tap away the ash before clenching it in his teeth once more. "I'm mildly surprised you are still alive."

The fat little noble hid behind his men, sweat lined his brow and he fretted over his damnable luck to be raided by pirates of this man's caliber just days before the Daival matured. "Shoot him!" He shrieked loudly, his only hint of courage came from the idea of safety being hidden behind larger men with guns. "Shoot him! Shoot him! Shoot him"

Yellow eyes narrowed as the guns took aim, they were really becoming rather annoying. He heard a gasp from behind him and felt her fingers wrap around his hand, he only had a moment to look down at her and see how desperately she clutched to his hand before the sound of gunshots rang out followed by a stinging sensation in his arm. He turned back to the guards, a hiss that formed into a growl. They must have bullets tipped with sea prism, how unexpectedly well prepared they were… regardless.

The soldiers dropped, their bodies falling heavily in a spray of blood. Leaving only the noble to stand dumbfounded in the middle of the pile. "Wha…. What… how.." He stuttered as he turned to see emotionless eyes staring down at him, a blade for an arm... no… not when he was so close… his mind silenced as his vision became blurred with red and body fell lifeless amongst the others.

"Apologies Sir Crocodile." The dark skinned man said has he used the noble's shirt to clean the blood from his blade before forming it into his own arm once more. "I thought they were going to intercept the men in route to the treasure room… are you injured?"

"Nothing serious." He eyed the spot where his coat had been torn from the bullet, strange though. He knew he felt the sting in his arm and his clothes had been torn from the shot… but there was no blood or pain… Little sobs caught his attention, his eyes traveled downward to the girl that still clutched his hand and they grew wide at the sight of her ivory skin soaked red and eyes held tightly shut. How did she get hit? He was certain she was completely behind him when he got shot…

"We should go." The other man looked towards his watch, they had already been at it for too long and the boss did say he wanted this to be quick.

"Gather the men." He didn't take his eyes off of her, she had contained her crying but he could tell it hurt as she used a free hand to hold her arm in an attempt to stop the blood. Still she clung to his hand though. "We sail as soon as I'm on board, stragglers will be left behind."

The other man nodded, eyeing the girl behind his Captain for a moment. The slight curiosity built up as to why a noble would come running to protect this room as opposed to his precious treasure but he left the thought alone and turned away to gather the men.

As his subordinate left he turned his full attention back to the girl and the wound on her arm. "Explain to me, how you're hurt and I am not." It had to have been something she had done, a devil fruit maybe? That would also explain why the noble valued her so much.

She wiped away her tears as she looked away from those chilling eyes of his, she did not know why she held onto him like that but what was done couldn't be undone… and now it seems this man would not be so willing to give her the death she desired. "I am… a Daival woman." She spoke with a sigh and winced as her arm began to throb, she had never experienced this type of pain before. So intense… She looked up to him and noted his blank stare. "You… do not know the term?" Could it be? He knew nothing of the Daival?

He arched a brow, he remembered the fat little man called her that… but what exactly is a 'Daival' and why did that noble feel it was worth dying over?

His silence was the only answer she needed as she smiled to herself… she could lie; she could tell him anything that would sound much more unappealing than the truth… but she found that she had no desire to lie to this man. "Daival… a people born to take the pain of others. When we touch someone we can take on any wound that cannot kill…" She felt herself getting light headed from the blood loss, her hand moved to grip her head. "and when bonded… we are meant to die for that person…" Her body swayed, eyelids felt heavy… perhaps if she closed them, for just a moment…

He held out his arm, allowing her body to fall into it. Considering her words as she hung in his arm, she was light and seemingly fragile compared to him… such an oddity, the words she said intrigued him though. He lifted her into his arms, cradling her body easily and ash blonde hair covered her face so he could not inspect her more. Granted, there would be time enough for that later. His lower body fell away into swirling sand, carrying him through the air much quicker, it was time they got away from this island before the navy showed up.

Her eyes opened and closed slowly, flashes of blood stained walls filled her vision before darkness consumed her but the scent still lingered. The stench of death mixed with sand, such an odd thing to smell right now… and the last thing she felt… was warmth. An encircling warmth combined with the steady beating of a heart that soothed her like a lullaby… and then… there was nothing.

 **To Be Continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

She blinked a few times, those pale green eyes slowly focusing in the dimly lit room. She laid there for a moment and remembered what had happened before she passed out. Her hand touched her wounded arm, the pain was still there but now it had been bandaged.

Slowly other sensations came to her, the smell of salt water and the sound of wood creaking softly under a gentle sway. She sat up a little, eyeing the large bed she was in and only just now realizing that she was naked. She was so used to wearing clothes made of thin material that it wasn't a far leap to being nude, still… she pulled the fur trimmed cover up to hide her exposed breast, it was then she realized the blanket was actually a long coat that was laid on top of the comforter. She brought the fabric to her nose, the heavy scent of cigar smoke still lingered on it… a brief vision of the tall man flashed in her mind…

"Your clothes were covered in blood, I had them thrown away."

The deep voice came from across the room, a voice that she recognized even if she only had heard it a few times. She looked over and watched him for a moment, sitting at a desk with newspaper in hand. His eyes did not so much as flicker in her direction as he took occasional sips from a steaming mug. "Why did you bring me here?" She asked as she held the coat a little closer to her, the heavy scent of his musk was relaxing.

"Your ability interests me." He stuck a fresh cigar in his mouth and lit it, breathing in deeply and letting the smoke fill his lungs before exhaling it in rolling tendrils across the paper in his hand. "If I find they aren't useful to me then I can still kill you if you prefer."

She sat quietly, still unsure of what to think, say or feel. This man rescued her… no that term is much too heroic, he took her like any other treasure one would take in a raid and yet he did not claim her body. She knew that her maidenhood was still intact… he did not force the bond like she thought one might but then again he had no idea what possessing a Daival really meant. "You have never come this far into the new world, have you?"

Het set down the paper now, eyeing her carefully as she covered herself with his coat. Her voice was still relaxed and spoke softly, as if that was the only tone and volume she was capable of. "How astute of you." He leaned back in his chair, rubbing his hook as he considered her… she had claimed to be something called a 'Daival' but it seems that term is only known out here in the new world and even then only in wealthy and prestigious circles it seems. "It's true, I have never sailed these waters before and you are the first encounter with these 'Daival' people."

"I see… and now you want to learn more about my people…" She touched her arm again, once more she found herself in the position where she could lie to him and say anything she pleased but he saved her from a life of being that noble's slave… she still did not know if this trade of ownership was for the better but this man… when he looked at her he did not have leer at her with base animalistic lust, his eyes were cold but calm… would it be so terrible to be bonded to such a composed man and one who was so strong? "I will tell you anything you want to know."

"Your cooperation is appreciated." He said blandly as he took another sip of coffee. "I understand that if you touch a person, you can take their wounds like what you did for me but what is this 'bond' you spoke of? The one where you can die in place of me."

His wording did not go unnoticed, so he did hold self-preservation high on his list of priorities. "A permanent bond can be forged by my claiming after my coming of age day…" She looked away, turning her eyes downward as she hid her slightly warmed cheeks in his coat. "Once a permanent bond is made then I will take on your wounds no matter how far apart we are or the severity of them."

"Interesting." He mused. "Your 'claiming' would be taking your virginity, yes?" He stood up, straightening his shirt and vest from sitting for so long. It only took a few steps from his long legs to bring him beside the bed where she lay. She intrigued him, even now sitting naked with her slightly blushing cheeks she held an air of dignity about her.

"Yes." She answered as he towered above her once more, she was not surprised that he would come to her now but a thought occurred. "How long was I sleeping?"

He exhaled and the cloud of smoke swirled against her. "For three days, your wound gave you a fever." He lifted her chin to watch her expression, during those three days he took his time learning her face so there was not a thing he would not notice if even a twinge of emotion was exposed. "Your immune system is rather weak for someone who is supposed to take my wounds."

"I will get better." She said with a hint of determination in her voice, she felt she owed this man. Not for his gentleness but for his honesty. His intentions were clear and she had no misconceptions about their roles. "My coming of age day was yesterday." She said as she loosened her grip on the coat, she would not fight him… "I'm ready to form the bond." She lowered her eyes, he still held her chin but she did not have the will to meet his gaze.

He smirked a little at her attempt to be strong but he could tell she was forcing it a bit, she knew what she was to him and tried to not express how much it bothered her. "Are you afraid of me?"

The question shocked her a little but she thought about it… he was so cold and the things he had done in the mansion were still fresh in her mind… "Yes." She answered truthfully, he scared her because she did not fully know what he was capable of.

He smiled faintly at her honesty, he let go of her chin and traced her jaw line to her neck. His fingers wrapped around the smooth skin again… how easily it would be to kill such a frail thing. "What is your name?"

Her heart started beating a little heavier as he held her throat but he didn't not apply pressure just like before. "Lily." She answered simply.

"Lily…" He repeated the name, it was not displeasing to say at least. "Will you give me your life?" He asked as the tip of his hook slid between his coat and her skin. "Will you bond with me?"

Eyes grew wide in shock at his question. "Are… you asking my permission?" The mere thought made her heart race.

He frowned a little at her reaction. "I'm not going to rape you if that's what you're implying."

"No, no… that's not…" She took a deep breath to calm herself, he was allowing her to make this decision. Granted, if she said no then there was no doubt he'd kill her but… she felt like… "Yes." Her body relaxed as she touched the arm to the hand still holding her neck. "I will make the bond with you." She smiled a little as she let the coat fall some more. "My life is yours."

"Good." His thumb rubbed her lips as he used the hook to pull his coat off of her, his eyes lingered on her body for a moment before he turned away from her and hung the coat on his shoulders. He had other things to attend to now.

She sat there in a bit of shock, staring blankly at his back as he walked away from her. "You… you're not going to form the bond with me?" Her arms moved to cover herself, suddenly embarrassed by the rejection.

He turned back slightly, eyeing her with a sideways glance. "Heal first." He said as he adjusted his ascot. "In that time you will tell me about your people and this bond in further detail, then I will make my decision."

Her heart pounded in her chest, this man… was not like the ones she had been forced to endure before. If she could give her life to anyone than it would be him… she did choose him. "Please, can I know your name?" She thought she had heard it before from the dark skinned man back at the mansion but she had to be sure, she… really wanted to know this man's name.

"Crocodile." He said plainly. "There is a shirt at the edge of the bed for you to wear, I will find something more appropriate on the next island. Until then, do not leave this room for any reason."

"I understand." She nodded her head as she found the article of clothing in question as hugged it to her chest, even this was soaked in his scent.

He turned away, speaking with his back to her. "I have duties to attend to, entertain yourself with whatever is in this room." With that he exited the room, shutting the door and locking it. He did not trust this crew entirely nor did he trust her, best to keep them both separate for the time being.

Once she heard the tumbler of the lock she slid to the edge of the bed and eased herself from it, her body was stiff but it was to be expected after being bedridden for three days. She slipped into the shirt, it was a large button down that fit almost like a dress on her. She explored the room, this whole experience was beginning to fascinate her. Books filled the shelves and a stack of newspapers sat unattended in the corner and looked as if they had been building up for months. As she inspected the room more she felt that he was detached from the rest of the crew, there was a private bath in this room and a personal coffee maker. He must have spent a lot of time in this room and away from the rest of the crew. She wouldn't be surprised if he ate alone in here as well.

She rummaged through the stack of newspapers until she found the oldest one, she wanted to read the books on the shelves but thought it prudent to know what has happened in the world. She was never told anything or allowed to read, her former master believed keeping her ignorant would make her more compliant… but this new man. Crocodile… she felt as if he would not appreciate ignorance nearly as much…

She sat down next to the stack of newspapers, it would take her a while to catch up but she didn't mind… now the first paper… who is this 'Luffy' person? She eyed the picture of a boy in morning, straw hat held to his chest and started reading the article.

 **To Be Continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

Ten days had passed, generally uneventful but still enlightening. Lily once more sat quietly at the desk reading a book she had found on weather, it fascinated her to no end. This current chapter went into detail about identifying clouds to predict the weather. It seemed silly but such a thing could be useful if it meant understanding the bizarre weather of the new world.

The sound of the bolt being turned took her from her musing, she marked the page she had been on and closed to book. Slipping out of the chair she had been occupying to greet the man walking in with a smile. "Hello, Crocodile-sama."

He eyed her as he came in, shutting the door behind him with the ever present stoic expression. She clutched a book to her chest, she must have been reading again. Unless they were discussing the bond it was all she really seemed to do, no complaints really. He liked that she was quiet and stayed out of his way, it would have annoyed him to the point of killing her if it was the opposite.

"Your arm?" He asked without returning the greeting, shedding his coat and laying it on the desk before loosening his scarf.

"Healed." Her hand went to the area that was once wounded, the ships doctor had been in earlier that day for the final check-up. She was a little glad that the doctor, although nice, would have no need to visit her anymore. She still only wore the button down shirts that were provided to her since they had yet to come across a new island so being exposed in such way, even to a medical person, was a little embarrassing. "Would you like some wine?" She had come to know his schedule as she observed him the last few weeks, Black coffee in the morning and wine thereafter. He did not spend much time in this room, it was only really at night that he did but she wasn't sure if that was because she was here or not. This was the time they would typically discuss the bond then he would bathe and go to sleep, at first she felt uncomfortable sharing the only bed with this man but more and more she found that she didn't mind the warmth of his large body beside her and not once did he try to take her.

"No." He responded without looking to her, his main focus currently on removing the cuff links and rings he wore. "Draw a bath."

"Of course." She set the book down on the desk and made her way to the bathroom, it was not the first time he requested such a thing. He bathed every night and more often than not it was she who readied it for him. She sat on the edge of the tub as the water ran, fingers playing in the stream to make sure the temperature was right.

He stepped sideways to watch her, her back to the door as she sat there with long legs sticking out from the shirt she wore and a glimpse of her bare ass from the position she was sitting in. It was almost amusing on how innocently provocative she was doing such trivial things. She did not even realize the subtle allure she possessed as she reached for a book on a higher shelf to the shirt exposed her butt just a little of the way she pressed against him in her sleep. Too many times than he dared to admit he would be forced to ebb his bodies desire in the morning shower because he would wake with her body laying against him with breasts nearly exposed and naked legs tangled in his. It was quite a feat restraining those urges and forming the bond before he was certain of its usefulness.

She dried off her hand on a towel she kept off to the side and moved to the threshold separating the main area of the room from the bath. He was still by his desk undress, his shirt and scarf were both removed and neatly folded on the desk. Currently he was untying his shoes and using the chair as a foot stool, his meticulous and organized action always amused her. "The water will be ready soon." She continued to observe him, still mesmerized by the movements of muscle beneath flesh as he undressed. He really was a fine man…

He walked over to the doorway she was occupying, his pants the only article of clothing needing to be shed. His hand rose, fingers touching her chin and lifting her face up so eyes met his. He knew she had been watching him but now she averted her gaze. "Undress."

A slight gasp was the initial response; she had not expected such an abrupt personal command.

He turned away once more, undoing the button then adding his pants to the folded pile. There he stood, completely bare and exposed to her for the first time. Once more his topaz eyes fell to her who once again turned her gaze away, her cheeks were a furious red as she looked down to her own body as she nervously fumbled with the buttons on the borrowed shirt. "Bathe with me." He said as he walked past her and entered into the tub, it wasn't a large bath and generally just big enough for one person but that was what he intended.

She undid the last button, her back still to him as she let the fabric fall. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she turned slowly, finally able to look at him now that his lower body was submerged in the steaming water but still she found it hard to meet his gaze as he watched her. Slowly she went to him, slipping into the bath, his hand moving to her body and guiding her to sit down on him which was really the only place she could. She felt him beneath her as she straddled him but still he did not make any advances.

"I'm going to take you now." His voice was steady as he kept his eyes locked on her. "Unless you've changed your mind."

She shook her head as she placed her hands on his chest. "You accept the requirements." She said softly as she tried to calm her nervousness.

"Yes." His hand was below the water now, working himself to stiffness as his hook nudged her forward more. "This will hurt." He warned her.

She gasped as the cold metal touched her back and she moved to that she was raised above him. "I understand." She said in a weak voice, she had been told that the first time would be painful. It was always the most painful… but she would do it. She'd accept the pain and this man, this was her choice.

"Do not expect kindness and affection from me." He guided her to his member, her opening grazing the tip as he took hold of her hip with his hand.

She nodded as she bit her lip, he was pushing against her now. One thrust and her innocence would be claimed, already her body began to ache.

He moved her lower so the tip entered her, slipping into her slowly as her body tightened around him. "Are you scared of me?" He asked as he watched her face wince in pain.

She held onto his shoulders as he slipped further in, tears uncontrollably started to well up in her eyes as he stretched her womanhood painfully. Those cold eyes of his never changing as she met his gaze for a brief moment. "Yes." She said with a little whimper, she was trying so hard no to cry.

His hand touched the back of her head, pulling her in to rest her face in the curve of his neck and shoulder. He did not want to see her pain filled expression, it would ruin his desire. "Don't cry out." He ordered as his other arm wrapped around her, holding her body to him as he made the thrust to completely bury himself inside of her. The resistance was only momentarily as he took her, finally claiming her for his own.

She bit her lip to stifle the scream, her nails digging into flesh and she could hear the hiss escape his lips from the sting before she felt it transferred to her. His body moved inside of her and she could not help but cry. It hurt so much but she wanted him to continue, she was his now. Completely his. She relaxed her hands, gripping his body without her nails as he continued to take her with deep strokes that caused her body to ache. She winced in pain with every inward thrust but she did not cry out. She refused to cry out. She felt his arms wrap around her tighter, holding her even closer as his breathing began to grow heavy. She tangled her fingers in his hair as his pace began to quicken, it would be over soon and even though it hurt… she almost didn't want it to end.

He let out a little growl with his final thrust, he knew he would not last long but it still aggravated him mildly to be so… out of practice. He let go of her body and reclined back into the water, his member still inside her and with a little firmness to it so it did not slide out. He knew she'd be more sensitive than him so he'd be nice, for now, and let her dismount on her own.

Her breathing was heavy, she wanted to move but her lower body argued against her. She tried to offer up a smile as she composed herself as best she could considering. "The bond… has been made." She said a little breathlessly, it would be a while before this felt good to her but she would have no complaints satisfying him as he desired even if it caused her discomfort. She went to lift herself away but her legs gave a little twinge and she decided to stay just a little longer till the sensations faded.

The subtle movement against his still sensitive member made him twitch, he doubted she meant to do it intentionally but if she continued then he'd be tempted to take her again. He quickly pushed the thought away, this arrangement was not for pleasure but to serve him and his self-preservation. The bond would have to be strengthened in a month's time if he so desired, her life would always be to substitute his own from now on but the long the bond went… unattended the less wounds would be transferred to her so it was only the more severe and life threatening ones she would take on. He still was undecided on if he cared enough to maintain this union to such a degree, small wounds did not frighten him and even still he was a logia type so wounding him in general was a difficult task.

A moment passed in silence and he touched her chin again. "The water is becoming cold." He stated plainly as she continued to sit there without showing any signs of moving.

"S… sorry." She was still not wanting to move but realized how awkward staying like this was, with a slight gasp she lifted herself and slid back so he could move. The water was still quite warm to her but then again he did seem to like the temperature to be hot. "Do you mind if I stayed in the bath for longer?"

A small hiss escaped his lips as she unmounted him, once she was out of his way he lifted himself and exited the bath so he could shower and properly wash himself. "Do as you please." He said as he turned on the water to let the heat soak into him.

She sat silently as she watched him clean himself, her heart still pounding in her chest. It really happened, she was truly his now… her life that is. As she saw him rinsing the last of the soap off his body she emerged from the tub and took his spot under the stream, reaching for his shampoo to wash her hair.

As he left the water he grabbed a towel, eyeing her petite frame as it replaced his under the flow of water. This was the first time they had bathed together and only just now did he realize she had to use his products to clean herself. "What scent do you like." He asked as he toweled himself dry.

"Hm?" She looked at him, slightly confused by the random question. "I've never really thought about it… but I suppose I like the smell of flowers."

He said nothing as he draped the towel around his neck and walked into the main room leaving her to bathe, he slipped on a new pair of pants and went to the bed to relax after setting out another shirt for her. It had been a long day, the log pose was directing them to a new island and with any luck they'd make land by tomorrow. The real luck would be if this new island had proper shops to buy her clothes, he did not mind having her dressed in his shirts but at some point she'd need to leave this room.

That thought brought on another question, what was he going to do with her? It would be a hassle having her permanently on the ship and in his quarters every day… He'd just have to move up his plans on finding a base of operations. He still had plenty of connections with his former Baroque Works employees, perhaps he could set up another island like Whiskey Peak…

Lily stepped out of the shower, she had taken longer than normal but the water felt particularly wonderful tonight. As she dried herself off she walked into the main room and found the shirt she knew would be waiting for her, he laid on the bed eyes closed with his head on his arm and hook laid across his stomach but she knew he wouldn't be asleep just yet. As she braided her hair to keep it from tangling in the night she continued to watch him and she could not help but smile just a little. Sir Crocodile… her master…

He opened his eyes as he felt her watching him, such a naïve girl but she was useful to him and he knew that she would be unconditionally devoted to him. "Lily." He said the name, it rolled off of his tongue pleasantly enough, his hand beckoning her to come closer.

She moved to her spot beside him and the wall, sitting on her side to look down at him. "Would you like me to get you anything?"

He reached up and slipped his hand to the back of her neck to pull her down and lay beside him. "Your shyness around me is unappealing, there's nothing on you that I have not seen and if I found it displeasing than I would have told you already."

Her eyes got a little wide at the admonishment but she understood what he was saying. "I'm sorry… I'll try to… I will work on that." She touched his chest as she lay there, this was the first time he drew her into him as they laid down to sleep… she had no complaints.

He closed his eyes again as he felt her fingertips tracing lines along his chest, it was almost relaxing. "I will continue to take you every day until your body becomes accustomed to me." He did not have a problem waiting days or weeks to have sex but he did not find the idea of her still being tender and making that pain filled face should he wait so long to take her again. Best to mold her to him now then drag it out.

"I understand." She said softly as she continued to touch his chest, she was enjoying being allowed to do this and even though he told her not to expect affection from him it made her happy to know she could show it to him. The sound of soft snoring got her attention and she realized that he had fallen asleep, with a smile she laid in close to him and closed her eyes.

She did not know where this journey would take her but she knew that she wished to be nowhere else but at this man's side.

 **To Be Continued...**


End file.
